


Take this Chance

by Javira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javira/pseuds/Javira
Summary: What happened, when Harry met Draco at the edge of the forest, before he went to Lord Voldemort at the final Battle of Hogwarts?And what happened with Dracos wand?"You never know when you might be seeing someone for the last time."





	Take this Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994530) by [PassionPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom). 



> Prompt:  
> "You never know when you might be seeing someone for the last time."

“Don’t you dare, Harry.”

It was said in a whisper, but with so much emotional struggle, Harry just had to turn around and look one last time into those silver eyes.

“Dray, please. I have to go. You have to understand-“

“No! I won’t understand! How dare you? How can you do this to me? You want to leave me behind?” The hurt in Draco’s voice was now audible, as he screamed at the dark-haired boy. It didn’t help, that a first tear made its way down his cheek, but for once, Draco didn’t care about his Mask of a strong Malfoy-scion.

That broke Harrys resolve and he took the last steps toward the now fully crying Malfoy and took him in his arms.

“Please, Dray… Dray… Shh… You have to believe me, I don’t want to leave you. I want to spend forever with you. But I have to go. Otherwise, there won’t be a future for us together.”

Harry nuzzled his neck and tried to soothe him, with slow strokes along his back.

“I love you. I love you, Dray. So please…” he chocked as he tried to say his goodbyes. But he didn’t get to finish his sentence, as his mouth was suddenly assaulted by another pair of lips.

Their kiss was desperate but oh – so soft. Like a Goodbye in itself. Gathering all his resolve, Harry took a step back, away from those enticingly lips and those beautiful eyes.

He whispered “I love you.” and spun around to run off into the woods.

Trembling Draco stood there. But he had made up his mind two years ago.

“No matter where you go. I’ll follow you, Harry.” He whispered to himself the same words that he had said to the other boy, when they finally made their truce and admitted to their feelings.

Resolutely he turned around and made his way back up to the school. Only to realize that he had his wand in his back pocket of his trousers. Harry! No!

 

~~~

 

Everything was silent. The only sound you could hear, was the breathing and whimpering of the survivors. And the cackling of one Lord Voldemort. When he called Draco to join him, he moved on autopilot. His eyes on the motionless body near Hagrid’s feet. He didn’t hear his mother calling his name. He didn’t hear anything. He didn’t see anything else. He didn’t feel anything beside the empty void in his chest.

The whispering started, when he moved not into Voldemort’s outstretched arms, but towards Harry. There he fell on his knees and stretched a hand out to touch the chest of his former nemesis.

“You actually wanted to leave me behind? I told you, I would follow you. You won’t get rid of me.”

His words were said silently, only in his mind, but it was as if Harry heard him, if the fluttering in his chest was a sign to go by. It was only at that moment, that Draco realized, that their meeting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest earlier, wasn’t the last time they got to see each other. They still had a slim chance of a future together.

“And I will take this chance.” thought Draco, as he stood up and turned around to accept the awkward hug Voldemort bestowed upon him.

His wand now safely tugged in the waistband of Harry’s trousers, beneath his shirt.


End file.
